Jealousy
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: Zoro cemburu melihat kedekatan Luffy bersama Ace / "Sayangnya, aku juga punya perasaan pada Luffy," ucap Ace. # 2nd fic in One Piece # Shounen-ai ZoLuf # Request Kumonnet-s-Kazette # Enjoy! RnR...


**Disclaimer : ****One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : Zoro x Luffy ; _slight_ Ace x Luffy**

_**Spoiler Warning : Semi-Canon, Shounen-ai, maleXmale, Slight Incest, Don't like don't read!**_

**.**

**_My second fic in One Piece._**

**Sebuah permintaan dari Kumonnet-s-Kazette. _Enjoy!_**

**.**

**.

* * *

**

**Jealousy

* * *

**

**.**

**.  
**

Siang itu, kapal _Mugiwara_ berlayar dengan tenang. Nami –sang navigator kapal—sudah mengamati cuaca dan mengatakan tidak akan ada badai yang datang. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Nami masuk ke dalam kabin kapalnya untuk kembali menggambar peta yang sedang dikerjakannya.

"Robin sayaaaang~ kau mau minum sesuatu yang dingin?" tanya Sanji dengan godaan khasnya.

"Aku juga, aku juga, aku juga!" seru Luffy, Usopp, dan Chopper bersamaan. Sanji menoleh dengan muka kesal.

"Aku tidak menawari kalian, bodoh!"

Robin tertawa kecil, "Buatkan juga untuk mereka, Tuan koki."

"Baiklah kalau Robin sayang yang minta," sahut Sanji. Kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam kabin.

"Hehehe… makasih Robin," ucap Luffy sambil nyengir senang.

Robin tersenyum. "Sama-sama, Kapten."

Luffy meringis semakin lebar. Kemudian menghampiri Usopp dan Chopper yang sedang ngobrol hal seru.

Setelah sejenak melihat keakraban ketiga orang itu, Arkeologi muda itu kemudian berjalan ke arah belakang kapal. Dilihatnya sang pendekar tiga pedang –Roronoa Zoro, saat ini sedang sibuk membersihkan pedangnya.

"Tidak mengajak Kapten bicara lagi, Tuan pendekar?" tanya Robin. Zoro tersentak, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap gadis yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Zoro balas bertanya dengan satu alis terangkat. Robin tersenyum, disandarkan tubuhnya dipalang pagar kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Jangan menyangkal, Tuan pendekar. Saya dengar obrolanmu dengan Kapten dua hari yang lalu," jawab Robin tenang.

Zoro terkesiap. Kaget dan tidak menyangka. "K-kau mendengarnya?" nada suaranya terdengar gagap.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahu yang lain. Tenang saja…"

Zoro menyipitkan matanya. Masih belum percaya dengan Arkeologi muda itu.

"Lalu? Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Setelah itu aku tidak mendengarnya lagi."

Zoro menghembuskan napasnya. Dimasukkannya pedangnya ke dalam sarung pedang, kemudian meletakkannya disampingnya.

"Aku hanya mengutarakannya saja."

"Hanya? Kau tidak butuh jawabannya?" Robin bertanya dengan kening mengerut heran.

Zoro terdiam. Saat dia menyatakan perasaannya waktu itu, Luffy menatapnya dengan muka tidak percaya. Kapten _Mugiwara_ itu sampai berkata, "Ini benar kau 'kan, Zoro?"

Meski dadanya sudah terasa lega karena sudah mengutarakan perasaan pada Kaptennya itu. Entah kenapa disudut hatinya, dia ingin Luffy tahu bahwa dia benar-benar menyukainya. Sejak hari itu. Hari dimana Luffy datang menyelamatkannya di kota pangkalan angkatan laut. Pertemuan pertama sekaligus hari pertama dia bergabung dengan Luffy sebagai anggota bajak laut. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja meninggalkan Luffy setelah berhasil dilepaskan. Tapi tekad Luffy yang ingin menjadi raja bajak laut, seolah mendorongnya juga untuk menjadi pendekar pedang terhebat di dunia.

"Tuan pendekar?" panggil Robin. Zoro tersadar dari lamunannya. "Apa benar hanya segitu saja yang kau inginkan?"

Diam-diam Zoro menarik napas panjang. Ditundukkan wajahnya. Benar. Bukan ini yang diinginkannya.

"Temui Kapten lagi. Dan beritahu apa yang kau inginkan diantara kalian berdua," ujar Robin. Zoro menoleh dan menatap Arkeologi muda itu. "Aku yakin Kapten juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganmu. Tapi belum disadarinya."

Entah mengapa begitu mendengar hal itu, Zoro seperti mendapat harapan. Walaupun hanya sedikit.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya, sambil tersenyum tipis ke arah Robin.

"ACEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!" teriak Luffy dengan suara keras. Hingga Zoro dan Robin tersentak kaget. Zoro dan Robin saling pandang, kemudian berjalan ke arah depan kapal.

Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, seorang pemuda dengan bertelanjang dada, memakai sebuah topi dan menenteng sebuah tas, melompat naik ke dalam kapal. Senyum seringai terukir di bibirnya. Sang Kapten kapal –Luffy, melompat turun dari atas kepala _going merry_ kemudian mendekati kakaknya itu dengan cengiran lebar.

"Apa kabarmu, Luffy?" tanyanya, sambil mengacak-acak rambut hitam Luffy.

Luffy meringis. "Baik. Hehehe…"

Kedua kakak-adik itu kemudian larut dalam obrolan seru. Membuat Zoro yang melihat hal itu jadi sedikit cemburu. Atau malahan… sangat cemburu!

Robin yang diam-diam melirik ke samping, tersenyum melihat perubahan yang terjadi di wajah pendekar pedang itu. Dengan datangnya kakak Luffy itu, akan semakin membuat Zoro terpacu kembali mengatakan perasaannya pada sang Kapten.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini anggota _Mugiwara_ semuanya berkumpul di dalam kabin. Setelah selesai makan malam, mereka mengobrol sesuatu. Meski agak enggan duduk berkelompok dengan Ace dan alis aneh –panggilan Zoro untuk Sanji—Zoro menahan dirinya. Tapi matanya sejak tadi mengamati Luffy yang saat ini sedang bercanda gurau dengan Chopper dan Usopp tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Jadi para angkatan laut sudah diturunkan untuk menyerbu kita, begitu?" tanya Robin. Ace menoleh.

"Ya. Karena itu aku datang kemari untuk memberitahu kalian."

"Kau mendengarnya dari siapa?" kali ini Nami yang bertanya.

"Wakil Admiral Monkey D. Garp," jawab Ace.

Robin, Nami, Sanji dan Zoro yang mendengar nama itu terkejut.

"Itu kakekmu dan Luffy, kan?" Nami kembali bertanya. Kali ini dengan intonasi suara yang sedikit tinggi, hingga membuat Luffy, Chopper dan Usopp menoleh ke tempat mereka.

"Ya." Ace mengangguk. "Dia sendiri yang memberitahu."

"Ada apa, ada apa?" Luffy menghampiri mereka dengan muka ingin tahu.

Ace menoleh dan menatap Luffy yang berdiri disampingnya. "Para angkatan laut sudah dikerahkan untuk kembali memburu kalian," jelasnya.

"Oh, ya!" kedua alis Luffy terangkat tinggi. "Asyiiik~ pasti seru!"

"Itu tidak seru, bodoh!" seru Nami dan Sanji bersamaan. Luffy meringis. Robin hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum. Nah, begini nih sifat santai Kaptennya. Jadi nggak perlu kaget lagi. Tidak jauh dibelakang Luffy, Usopp dan Chopper berpelukan sambil gemetaran mendengar perkataan Ace.

"Shanks titip salam padamu, Luffy. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya," kata Ace.

"Benarkah?"

Ace mengangguk. "Boleh aku menumpang di kapalmu ini selama satu-dua hari, kan?"

"Tentu saja!" sahut Luffy senang.

Zoro yang kembali melihat keakraban itu mengatupkan rahangnya keras. Bahunya sedikit bergetar. Sekilas, bisa dirasanya bahwa Ace punya suatu tujuan tertentu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ternyata benar apa yang menjadi firasatnya. Keesokan paginya, Luffy yang biasanya sering menganggu para anggota bajak lautnya yang lain, hari itu sangat lengket dengan Ace –sang kakak. Seharian penuh keduanya bersama. Kesana-kemari bersama. Bahkan ke toilet pun bersama!

Zoro yang rencananya ingin mengutarakan kembali perasaannya kepada Kaptennya itu, alhasil hanya bisa menatap keakraban kedua kakak-adik itu dari jauh. Keakraban yang persis seperti sepasang pengantin baru. Tinggal Robin yang menatap Zoro sambil menahan senyumnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam beranjak larut. Para anggota Mugiwara mulai masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Begitu juga dengan Zoro. Pendekar tiga pedang itu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kabin bawah.

"Sepertinya hanya kau yang tidak menerima baik kehadiranku di kapal ini, Roronoa Zoro," ujar Ace dengan nada santai. Zoro yang mendengar itu sontak menghentikan langkahnya. Dibalikkan tubuhnya, menatap pemuda yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ada masalah?"

Ace tersenyum seringai. "Punya perasaan pada Luffy, kan?"

Zoro tersentak. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?

"Sayangnya… aku juga mempunyai perasaan pada Luffy," lanjut Ace lagi.

Zoro tercengang. Hei, dia tidak salah dengar, kan?

"Kau tidak salah dengar," kata Ace, seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan pendekar pedang itu. "Sudah lama aku mempunyai perasaan pada Luffy. Bukan sebagai kakak yang menyayangi adiknya."

Ace diam. Dibalasnya tatapan tajam Zoro dengan raut wajah santai.

"Sudah ya. Luffy sudah menungguku di kamar, _bye_."

Zoro terperangah. Kamar? _What the hell?_

"Jangan menganggu kami berdua." pesan Ace sebelum beranjak pergi dari situ. Meninggalkan Zoro yang menatap kepergian pemuda itu dengan rahang mengatup keras dan kedua tangan mengepal kuat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Belum tidur, Tuan pendekar?" sapa Robin.

Zoro diam. Tatapannya tetap terfokus ke depan. Menatap laut malam yang gelap. Robin yang melihat keterdiaman itu tidak bertanya lebih lanjut lagi. Lama keduanya terdiam tanpa saling bicara, hingga akhirnya Robin buka suara lagi sebelum beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Jika hanya berdiam diri ditempat ini, Kapten akan segera disambar kakaknya itu lho."

Tubuh Zoro menegang. Tersengat mendengar kalimat sang Arkeologi muda itu.

"Rebut Kapten kembali dengan tanganmu sendiri, Tuan pendekar."

Dengan segera, Zoro melangkah masuk ke dalam kabin. Menuju tempat Luffy dan Ace. Dengan napas sedikit terengah-engah, Zoro berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Tanpa menunggu izin dari pemilik kamar, Zoro menerjang masuk ke dalam kamar. Membuat kaget penghuni kamar tersebut.

"Zoro? Ada apa?" kedua kening Luffy mengerut heran. Ace yang juga berada dalam kamar itu agak kaget dengan kedatangan pendekar pedang itu.

Dengan langkah lebar, Zoro mendekati Luffy yang duduk disamping tempat tidur. Kedua tangannya terulur, dan memegang kedua pundak Luffy.

"Dengar…" kata Zoro. Ditelannya ludah susah payah. "Aku menyukaimu Luffy. Aku ingin mendengar jawabanmu."

_Speeclesh!_ Luffy kembali terpana mendengar pernyataan cinta yang keluar dari mulut anggota bajak lautnya itu. Zoro menatapnya dengan sorot mata menunggu. Luffy menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa panas karena ditatap seperti itu oleh Zoro.

"Ya. Aku juga, Zoro," ucapnya sangat pelan. Hampir berbisik. Tapi karena suasana yang hening, Zoro bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

Plok! Plok! Plok!

Ace menepuk kedua tangannya. Pemuda itu bersiul. Membuat Zoro dan Luffy menoleh kearahnya.

"Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan cewek Arkeologi itu," kata Ace. Kedua kening Zoro mengerut. Ace tersenyum. "Jika tidak dipanas-panasi seperti ini. Kau tidak akan cepat bertindak 'kan, Roronoa?"

Zoro terperangah. Ternyata gadis Arkeologi dan pemuda ini bersekongkol, ya?

Ace tertawa mendapati ekspresi Zoro yang masih setengah sadar. Tanpa sadar tawanya semakin terbahak-bahak. Zoro menunggu hingga pemuda itu selesai dengan tertawanya.

"Jadi kalian berdua merencanakan hal ini?" tanyanya.

Ace mengangguk-angguk. Masih geli melihat raut wajah Zoro.

"Dia sendiri yang mendatangiku tadi. Kemudian menjelaskan masalah antara kau dan Luffy."

Zoro berdecak. Dia sudah masuk jebakan yang dibuat kedua orang itu.

"Oke, oke, aku keluar. Silahkan lanjutkan kembali, _bye_." Tanpa menunggu sahutan lagi, Ace berjalan keluar dari kamar. Meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu yang menatap kepergiannya hingga hilang dibalik pintu.

Setelah Ace tidak tampak lagi. Zoro menghela napas panjang, kemudian jatuh terduduk disamping Luffy. Dibawanya Luffy ke dalam pelukan.

"Aku pikir akan kehilangan kau, Luffy," bisiknya ditelinga. Membuat wajah Kapten _Mugiwara_ itu semakin memerah. Zoro mendonggakan wajah itu, kemudian menatap dalam-dalam mata Luffy. Detik berikutnya, Zoro meniadakan jarak diantaranya dengan Luffy. Dibawanya bibir Luffy ke dalam sebuah ciuman yang panas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya," ucap Robin. Ace menoleh dan menatap gadis itu.

"Ya." Ace tersenyum. "Titip salam pada Luffy. Aku pergi."

"Tentu."

Robin menatap kepergian pemuda itu, hingga hilang dalam pandangan. Arkeologi muda itu mendonggakan kepalanya. Menatap langit malam itu yang dipenuhi taburan bintang. Bahagia selalu, Kapten, katanya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

**A/N:**

Yup! Fic kedua di FOPI sekaligus _request_ dari Kaze. Gomen lama, Kaze. Tugas kuliah membuat saya terus menunda-nunda mengetik fic requestmu ini.

Oke, saran & kritik diterima dengan senang hati :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...xXx...**

_**Regards,**_

**Jeanne**


End file.
